mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Derek Pappalardo
Federico "Fat Derek" Pappalardo (1903-1951) often simply referred to as just Derek, was the head of the local chapter of the Longshoreman's Union and a Capo in the Vinci crime family. History Background Derek isn't a very 'fat' person as he leaves the violent side of sucking cock to his right hand man Stephen "dick" Coyne. He started sucking at the docks as a strikebreaker in 1916. It was his involvement in dockyard smuggling that led to his introduction to the Vinci crime family. After spending two years in prison for embezzlement, he played a prominent role in Empire Bay's Vinci-Moretti War in the early 1930s, after which he was rewarded with his current position. He then married Frank Vinci's goddaughter, bringing himself further prestige. Derek is vulgar, violent, and greedy, perfect attributes for his job. Derek is Vito Scaletta's first port of call (at the urging of his mother, Maria) as he realizes that an honest job won't provide enough for him and his family in their dire situation. Derek helped the Scaletta Family emigrate to Empire Bay, and employed Vito's father Antonio at the docks. Expensive cars can be dropped off at the crane platform near Derek's office for a considerable profit. Role in Mafia II Derek makes his first appearance in The Old Country during a flashback. However, he is not introduced until Enemy of the State where Vito is sent to see him about a job by his mother. He is originally told to load some crates for $10 which after a while Vito stopped doing and walked out, snarling that "I'd make more working for Barbaro Incorporated". This gets Steve's attention and after Vito confirms he meant Joe Barbaro, Steve takes him to see Derek about getting a serious job. Derek orders Vito to collect the barber's fee from his workers and is impressed when he fights one worker, who had given Steve trouble, in order to get the fee. Derek can be seen at anytime during the game in his office. Death In Chapter 14 Stairway to Heaven, Vito assists Derek in suppressing a potential strike by the dockworkers. During the confrontation, the dockworkers reveal to Vito that it was Derek who ordered his father's death, and that Steve had followed the order by drowning him near the docks. When Steve admits as much, Vito holds a shotgun Steve had given him to Derek's head, forcing Derek and his men to back off. Vito then turns on the strikebreakers with the furious dockworkers and kills Steve around the docks, and Derek in the ensuing warehouse assault. It is possible not to kill Derek and Steve if Vito heads straight to Joe's apartment after dropping Joe off at Kingston, provided that the player made enough cash to pay off the debt. This leads to Vito's story continuing on to the search for Joe at the Mona Lisa without ever learning about his father's death or turning against Pappalardo and Coyne. However, the radio still broadcasts a report on a shootout at the docks, so in canon, Vito does head to the docks and ends up killing Derek and Steve. Vehicle Exports You can sell these vehicles to Derek at the Docks by driving them onto the loading platform, which first appears at the beginning of Chapter 8 (You may sell vehicles to Derek at the beginning of the chapter, even though you aren't told about it until after the showdown with the Greasers at The Foundary). The following is a list of vehicles that Derek will accept. If the cars are too damaged, Derek will not accept them until they are repaired. * Ascot Bailey S200: $2497.50 * Berkley Kingfisher: $2500.00 * ISW 508: $4500.00 * Jefferson Provincial: $1600.00 * Lassiter Series 69: $1750.00 * Lassiter Series 75 Hollywood: $2585.00 * Shubert Frigate: $1750.00 * Smith Thunderbolt: $1350.00 * Smith 34 Hot Rod: $1950.00 (Only in Chapter 8) * Walter Hot Rod: $1950.00 (Only in Chapter 8) * Delizia Grandeamerica: $6250.00 (Joe's Adventures only) * Waybar Hot Rod: $1150.00 (The Betrayal of Jimmy only) Mission Appearances Mafia II *The Old Country *Enemy of the State *Balls and Beans *Stairway to Heaven (Can be killed) He can be seen at any time between chapter 3 and 14 in his office. Family *Mrs. Pappalardo (wife) Trivia *He can be seen much younger when the Scaletta's arrive in America at the docks, eating a sandwich. He is about 29 at that time. *He keeps a Colt M1911A1 in a desk drawer. *He can be found alive in The Betrayal of Jimmy. In Jimmy's Vendetta, the player can sell cars to him. *He has the same voice actor, Bobby Costanzo, as Joe Barbaro. *His last name is spelt Pappalardo in the Family Album and some other instances, but subtitles show it as Papalardo. *If Vito returns to his office after killing him in Chapter 14, the player will be informed with a message "Derek is dead". Despite that, if Vito returns to the Docks in Chapter 15, Derek will somehow be alive and in his office. *If the player enters his office anytime and talks to him asking for a job, he will say he has nothing for Vito and to come back soon. Originally the game was to feature doing jobs for Derek, but was cut out of the game. *Derek's name is misspelled "Frederico Pappalardo" in the Frankie Potts files. *Derek is very much a representation of a "padrone", one who arranges work for immigrants upon arrival in the United States (or even going so far to pay a boat ticket from Italy to the States, as in the case of the Scalettas) in exchange for a fraction of the wages. Padrones were often recent immigrants themselves or first-generation Americans who could communicate with immigrants of their ethnic group. Although Chinese, Mexican and German immigrants had padrones, it is chiefly associated with Italian immigrants. Many padrones were dishonest, keeping immigrants in debt bondange past the retirement of their debts and exploitative of child labor as well. The padrone system was not eradicated until the 1950s, and as such Derek's death could be symbolic of the death of the padrone. Gallery Dereck Papalardo location.png|The location of Derek's office, according to Frankie Potts. Derekart.jpg|Derek finishing a meal. FPD.png|Derek Pappalardo. Mafia2 2010-10-16 22-24-21-48.jpg|Young Derek, seen in the intro. Category:Mafia II characters Category:Vinci Crime Family Category:Death Category:Mafia II Category:Caporegime